Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garden tool of the kind that is especially useful for manual cultivating and weeding.
Garden tools such as spades, forks, hoes, weeders, tillers, and the like, are well known. Some of these tools are commonly used for cultivating and weeding. The most commonly used tool for cultivating and weeding is some form of hoe. There are also earth scratching cultivators and weeders that have tines or thin sharpened prongs extending claw-like at one end of a handle which may be of a length so that a person can use the tool in a generally standing position, or may have a short handle to be used by a person in a squatting or kneeling position.
Where the tool must be worked by dragging or pushing it across the soil whether in a standing, bending or squatting maneuver, some gardeners find the strain intolerable.
It is therefore apparent that there is need for a garden cultivating and weeding tool that will overcome the deficiencies and shortcomings of the prior tools.